Percy Jackson One Shot- Song Edition
by aeileen
Summary: This is a collection of ONESHOTS of the Percy Jackson universe. Each ONESHOT is based off of a song. Feel free to request a song in the reviews. Mostly Percabeth, but I hope to get all of the characters in at one point. AU OOC} Sometimes
1. Stay Stay Stay

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own Percy Jackson or this song.**

**AN/ This is a series of one shots I will be doing, each based after a song. It will be mostly Percabeth, but some of the other characters will have their moments. Please feel free to request songs in the review section! –aeileen**

**Stay Stay Stay ****- Taylor Swift**

"Gods Percy, I hate you!" Annabeth shouted across the room, Percy had been being such a jerk lately. She was questioning why she'd ever agreed to move in with him. He never did anything around the apartment besides sleep and eat. She was getting sick of it. She decided to call him out on it, and he had the nerve to claim he did a lot. Like what?

"I don't see why you're freaking out so much Annabeth! I didn't do _anything_!" Percy protested,

"And _that_ is the point! You don't do anything. I'm the one who cooks, cleans, everything!"

"Seriously Annabeth," Percy said, his eyes growing angry, "Who is the one who goes grocery shopping and picks up all the take out? Who is the one who will make reservations for your favorite restaurant when you've had a bad day? Or will spend four hours in the kitchen to make your favorite meal every Sunday night? Me, Annabeth, I am the one who does all that. So please do not tell me I don't do anything!"

"Ugh! You are so obnoxious!" Annabeth said, throwing her phone across the room, missing Percy's head by half an inch. His eyes grew wide with shock that she would go that far, she would yell and scream, but never try and actually injure him.

Annabeth screamed, it was more of a loud groan, but a scream all the same while storming out of the living room and into their bedroom. She knew he was right, she was overreacting. But Annabeth hated being wrong, it made her feel weak. Annabeth curled up in the large bed, still wearing all of her clothes and just decided to sleep off her anger. It would've worked too, if she didn't have a damn dream.

_ Annabeth woke up in her bed and reached out a hand, feeling for the familiar body that normally accompanied her in sleep. There was none. The bed wasn't even warm; it was cold as a winter's night. Annabeth opened her grey eyes to find her bedroom, looking very similar to when she fell asleep, but something was… off. Annabeth quickly got out of bed and walked to her closet, looking for her robe. The closet was filled with all of her clothes, none of Percy's. Her eyes grew wide, did he leave her?_

_ Annabeth walked out of the bedroom and into the hall that was normally lined with photos. There were normally ones of Annabeth and Thalia, Percy and Jason, and all of their other friends. And of course, there were normally pictures of Annabeth and Percy. Tons of them actually, but the walls were bare. A chill ran up Annabeth's spine. There weren't even holes in the walls from all of the nails that held the pictures. There was no way Percy could've covered all of that in one night, and why would he take the pictures of her and Thalia, Hazel and Piper? This didn't make sense. Annabeth felt tears welling in her eyes._

_ Annabeth made her way to the living room, where the couch looked like it hadn't been slept in the night before. Where would he have slept? She had locked the door to their bedroom. Annabeth noticed that where Percy's video games normally sat was a pile of architecture books. Even all of their DVDs were gone as well. Annabeth started to panic, she went into the kitchen. It was severely lacking the blue food coloring she always kept around._

_ Annabeth started crying now. She went back into the living room to look for the phone she had thrown at Percy's head, it wasn't there. She went into the bedroom and found it on the dresser; she opened her contacts list and went to the P section. There was no 'Percy Jackson'. She even looked under 'Seaweed Brain,' and there was nothing. Annabeth had his number memorized though, punching it into phone she brought it to her ear. One ring… two ring… BEEP BEEP BEEP. _

"_We're sorry, the number you have reached is no longer in service. Please try again later or check and make sure you have entered the number correctly. Thank you." Annabeth took the phone from her ear and listened to the electronic voice. The number was defiantly correct, she tried it again anyways, same thing. Oh gods. What was going on?_

_ Annabeth tried calling Thalia, it rang for a minute before she answered,_

"_Annie, it's early. What's going on?" Thalia said in a sleepy voice,_

"_Thals, please I'm having an emergency. Where is Percy?" Annabeth pleaded,_

"_Who?"_

"_My boyfriend!" Annabeth shouted, "Percy Jackson! Where is he?"_

"_Annie, are you feeling okay? You don't have a boyfriend." Thalia said, worry in her voice, "And I don't know a Percy…" Annabeth hung up the phone and crawled into her bed, weeping. Where was her Seaweed Brain? _

Annabeth woke with a start. The clock read six am; the other side of the bed was empty. Her eyes grew wide, Annabeth shot up and ran to the closet. Percy's clothes were there, thank the gods. She ran into the living room, noticing the pictures were still hanging. Percy was lying on the couch in his boxers, watching an old Two and a Half Men rerun. Annabeth's heart seemed to take up her entire body as she saw him lying there.

"Hey, can we talk?" She said, as she finally managed to find her words. Percy looked up and her and sighed, standing up from the couch.

"Hold that thought," He said, walking towards their junk closet. He walked back wearing his old football helmet from one of the many high schools he attended in his years. "Okay, let's talk."

Annabeth had a wide smile creeping up on her lips. She ran into Percy's arms, pulled the helmet off of his head and planted a kiss right on his lips. "Stay," Annabeth whispered, "Please just stay. I've been in love with you for quite some time. I know you think it's funny when I'm mad, but I don't care. Please just stay." Annabeth took a breath, "Before you I'd only dated self-indulgent jerks who took all of their problems out on me. But, you… you carry all my groceries and you always make me laugh, and I love you, because you didn't give me any other choice. And I really just need us to stay; you took the time to memorize me, everything from my fears, to my hopes and my dreams. And I just really like hanging out with you all the time. I wouldn't mind hanging out with you for the rest of my life."

Percy studied Annabeth for a good minute. She had no idea if he was going to laugh in her face, kiss her or leave. All she knew was that she wanted him forever. He was hers and she was his. She needed him, more than anything in the world. She looked into his sea green eyes that had mesmerized her since they were twelve. A smile grew on Percy's lips; it grew and grew and grew. She had never seen him smile so large,

"Annabeth Chase, did you just propose to me?" Percy asked her, his smile turning into his classic mischievous grin.

"No one else is going to love me when I get mad, or crazy or-," Percy cut Annabeth off with a kiss, and stared into her eyes,

"Yes," He whispered, "I will gladly stay, but only if you will be my wife." Annabeth bit her lips, slowly nodding her head, words escaping her. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks when she finally found the will to speak,

"Yes,"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Four month's later

"Come on Annie, it's time." Thalia said, peaking her head into Annabeth's room, Annabeth nodded, taking one last look in the mirror. She was wearing a pure white, A-line dress with a long beautiful train. Her hair was done in flawless ringlets that cascaded down her back, with a white veil flowing over them. Annabeth smiled and walk out with Thalia.

She watched as Thalia and Jason walked down the sandy beach wedding aisle. They were the best man and maid of honor. Piper and Leo followed then Frank and Hazel, Rachel and Nico and finally Juniper and Grover. Now it was her turn. Annabeth took her father's arm as she began walking. Annabeth didn't notice all the people, the ocean, the flowers, anything. All she saw was Percy and his beautiful green eyes.

Percy looked amazing, wearing his tux, and pale green tie that matched the ribbon on her dress. His black raven hair was still a mess as always, but Annabeth didn't care, he never looked better. She and her father had finished walking down the aisle; he passed her off to Percy. When their hands met, it was electric. Chiron led the wedding, and after they said their vows that Annabeth didn't even remember saying, much less hearing, Percy placed a ring on the fourth finger on her left hand. It was quite heavy. Annabeth didn't even bother looking at it before she crashed her lips into his.

"Stay," She whispered as they finally pulled away,

"Always."

**AN/ TA-DA! Okay, so pleaseeeee request songs for me. You can also request what character you want the song to go to. Or you can be surprised. I'll try and make the other ones a bit longer, but this song didn't have much to work with to make it longer. Anyways, fav, review and follow! -aeileen**


	2. Redneck Crazy

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own Percy Jackson or this song**

**Redneck Crazy ****– Tyler Farr**

Percy couldn't take it anymore. He got in his beat up old truck, and drove the familiar route to Annabeth's small house. He parked his Silverado so the headlights shone into Annabeth's window. Percy looked at the clock on the dash, _three am_. Perfect. He turned up the radio to some old Hank and popped the top on a beer can. Percy got out of the truck and sat on the hood, finishing his can, he threw it at the window.

A light flipped on and two shadows appeared, _Annabeth and Luke. _Annabeth peaked out the curtains and scowled at Percy who was now opening another can. Percy could see Luke wrapping his arm around Annabeth's waist and pulling her away from the window. Percy scoffed as he hummed along to the song. He threw the half full can in his hand at the window, washing it with beer. _Try and get some sleep tonight, assholes, _Percy thought to himself.

Percy got off the hood; he stuck his hand through the open truck window and cranked up the music some more. Making his way back to the hood, Percy wondered how long she had been cheating on him. Did Annabeth really think he would congratulate the new couple and wish them the best, endless love and happiness? Yeah flipping right. That wasn't the type of man Percy was, he was the kind who would show up at her house and torment them enough until she came out and talked to him, which by the looks of it would be soon.

"God dammit, Percy Jackson! What the hell are you doing here?" Annabeth asked in her cute southern accent that made Percy love her all the more.

"Getting my redneck on," Percy answered simply.

"_Redneck, _you are kidding me right?" Annabeth asked, putting her hands on her small hips. "Percy you are the least of a redneck boy in this town. Now what are you doing?"

"I didn't come here to start a fight, but really, I am up for anything tonight." Percy told her, taking a sip of his beer. Annabeth just seemed to notice it,

"Perce, are you drunk?" Annabeth inquired, Percy just shrugged,

"So what if I am?"

"You get a little reckless when your drunk Percy. That explains why you're here." Annabeth decided. Percy noticed the shadow of Luke in the window. He vaulted his can at the window again.

"Damn you! Are you trying to break my window?" Annabeth shouted. Percy vaguely noticed the neighbor's lights coming on,

"No," Percy decided, "I'm trying to break him." Percy pointed to Luke. "He can't amount to much, Annabeth. Just look at his tiny truck."

"Are you serious Percy?" Annabeth shouted some more, "I thought you understood that I love Luke, not you!"

"You broke the wrong heart, baby." Percy declared,

"Oh don't you "baby" me, Percy Jackson. I am not your baby." Annabeth scolded,

"Remember when you we're going to be Annabeth Jackson?" Percy asked curiously,

"God Perce, that was over _six months_ ago!" Annabeth yelled, "I've moved on and so should you!"

"I know you moved on before you called off the wedding, Annabeth. I'm not stupid." Percy said, hopping off the truck. He walked up close to Annabeth, only a few inches from her face. "I may not be as smart as you Annabeth, but I'm stupid." He whispered as he saw the tears starting to pool in her eyes.

Percy missed her so much. He had thought she was the one for him. He wanted to get married, start a family. Get a house with a big yard and a dog. He wanted to have a wedding that was the talk of their small southern town. Percy had loved her more than anything else in the world, and he knew she felt the same way. She felt the _exact_ same way, except she was scared of her damn emotions and it drove Percy insane.

"Admit it Annabeth, you've always loved me. You never stopped, and that trailer trash in there is just a replacement." Percy whispered again, just loud enough so she could hear over the loud music. The tears were flowing freely from her grey eyes now. Annabeth nodded her head, making her blonde curls bounce up and down.

"Damn you," Annabeth whispered as she crashed into his lips.

**AN/ Okay, that was my country version. I'll admit, I don't really like southern Annabeth and Percy as much as I like normal Annabeth and Percy, but I like this song. Anyways, tell me what you think and request a song in the review section! -aeileen**


	3. Until the Sunrise

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own Percy Jackson or this song**

**Until the sunrise**** - Timeflies**

"It's getting late," Annabeth pointed out,

"I'm not tired," Percy decided, "and besides, there's no place I'd rather be."

Annabeth smiled at her boyfriend. They decided to have a normal night on the town. Annabeth told Chiron they would be back at camp by eleven, it was now well past two am. She knew the old centaur would just give them a disapproving look, he usually let them get away with almost everything, but still, Annabeth wasn't fond of breaking rules,

"Chiron is going to kill us," She whispered, trying to hide her smirk. The next song started to play, Percy took Annabeth's hands and pulled her towards the dance floor that was bustling with sweaty bodies,

"This night has been perfect," Percy said as quiet as he could with Annabeth still being able to hear him over the thumping beat. "Don't let it end."

Annabeth smiled, how could she say no to those eyes. Those marvelous sea green eyes that had her hooked since she was twelve years old.

"Fine," Annabeth not-so-reluctantly agreed. "But if we're going to to this, let's do this right." Percy raised his eye brow, "Let's dance the night away." Annabeth said finally, falling into his embrace.

"We can stay up until the sunrise." Percy agreed.

0-0-0-0-0

The music was getting louder, like the beat of Annabeth's heart, thumping against his own. They'd been dancing for hours, not even pausing for a glass of water. Percy felt like time was standing still, he could live in this moment forever.

Percy felt as if he could have it all, until there was nothing left to give. He was floating on cloud nine, with the only person he wanted to be with. Annabeth.

Her blonde mane was in a tangled mess, her grey eyes in a haze of bliss. In Percy's mind, she had never looked better. He smiled at her,

"I have a feeling that when this is over…" Percy trailed off, Annabeth finished the sentence for him,

"We'll wanna do it again?" Percy nodded and kissed her cheek, "Until the sunrise?"

"Until tomorrow becomes today." Percy agreed, and with that, they danced until the sun's brilliant rays illuminated the club's walls, making Annabeth's hair shine gold. Percy knew, he would defiantly want to do this again.


End file.
